Somewhere
by Xee Metallium
Summary: My first ficcie up here ^_^ The secretive mazoku has been a little sick lately... why? (X/F) *finished!!!!*
1. Something is wrong with the Kawaii Namag...

Disclaimer - not my characters. OK?  
Well this'll be the first Fic I put up here ^_^ Hopefully more'll follow, but until then enjoy!  
  
The lord beast master, Juu-ou, had noticed a marked change in her favorite servant lately. For some reason carefully kept secret, Xelloss was acting in a way, that if it wasn't highly unlikey for MaZoku to be, Zellas would have sworn he was ill.  
  
What perplexed her further was the disappearences. She didn't normally check on or care about where her priest-general had gone, or what he was doing there, since it was usually never that far away or concerning.  
So far that morning she'd yelled three times for him, and she frowned as she come to the conclusion that was becoming a bit of a habit.  
And as she could also fairly predict from the last few weeks he'd turn up sometime later seeming a bit drained and acting distant.  
What she'd been calling him for originally had slipped her mind, but she decided on a much more important reason, if only to justify her sudden lapse in memory.  
  
"Well..." She murmered lowly and smoothly as he eventually materialised. "I'm glad you decided to grace me with your presence at very long last."  
  
"Gomenaisai Juu-o. . ." He started, bowing slightly, but seemed to think that was a bad idea as his balance appeared to be terrible.  
  
Zellas was amused at this, and took a mental note to check the contents of cellar later, just in case. However keeping her stern and now piercing glare fixed,  
"where have you been?" Her soft lilting voice masked her anger from all but the queasy looking Xelloss in front of her, who had already detected the danger behind the question. Before he had time to give any sort of reason, she leapt in unexpectedly with something far worse.   
"I can't help noticing, there's something odd about you lately."  
  
He glanced up at her slightly, but didn't move.  
  
Just like a trapped Animal, She thought and that was all the evidence she needed to confirm her suspicions.   
"As you are at the moment, you're just about useless to me. And I can't have that, can I?" She didn't even pause for an answer, but just long enough to take a drag from her cigarette. "Something isn't right here. So perhaps you should have some time off?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me." Xelloss' face changed back to his trademark smile. "you don't have anything to worry about I just..."  
  
"don't have the strength to stand up on your own feet anymore?"  
  
There was no arguing here. Xelloss obediently turned and left hurriedly, smiling a little in a way that looked almost convincing 


	2. re-encounter

Filia ambled through the forest happily, listening to the chirping of the birds and rustling of the leaves in the summers breeze. She'd come out on the pretext that she was going to pick some wild flowers to put in some of her lovely vases, but her real purpose was, she considered, dark and embarassing.  
  
For a few weeks now she'd been coming out here everyday to see him. Since their regular daily meeting was over, she picked a few morning glories to justify her purpose for leaving the shop.  
  
This time, things didn't quite go to plan. She was intercepted by Xelloss, who simply stood in her path giving her a frightening stony glare that was reminiscent of A preditors fix on its prey.  
  
"Xell.. Xelloss...." she gasped. "what do you want?"  
  
Silence fell in the area, the mazoku didn't move and Filia was almost hyponitized by the reflective patterns of sunlight dancing in his hair as a slight breeze came through. That murderous look was starting to scare her, and as she waited for a response all she could hear was her own loud breathing and scared heartbeat.  
Xelloss had already picked up on this, and was to some extent enjoying her fear, or appeared to be.  
  
Perhaps he'd taken pity on her, and seemed to relax slightly. Filia sighed. Xelloss launching himself at he just as she did so.  
  
"I'll kill you!"   
  
Filia sidestepepd his attack easily, clonking him on the head with her mace. Unexpectedly to her, he toppled and fell. Just to sit up and sulk.  
  
"Shouldnt' you be back with Juu ou?" She sneered quietly, watching him rub his head.  
  
"No. Because of you she told me to get lost for a while." He said, over-acting in a whiney voice.  
  
"oh really?" She laughed, crouching down so she was nose to nose with him. "How is it because of me, hmm?"  
  
"It just is.Anyway, I got some time off now. Thats good isn't it?"  
  
"Well then you can help me." She dumped the flowers she'd picked in his hands. "Carry these if you plan on hanging around to irritate me."  
  
"Okay!" Xelloss gave her his usual closed eyed smile and leapt to his feet to fall back over on to his bottom.  
"Oh dear." Filia sighed. "Are you okay?" She was genuinely concerned. Unlike Zellas she hadn't seen anything like this.  
  
"hai, Filia-san. I'm fine." he replied jumping up once more, this time grabbing a hold of Filia's arm to stay up.   
  
As they walked together, Filia watched her companion uneasily. Things had started off when she'd come out to really pick some flowers and the genki looking mazoku had come up and pushed her into a stream for intruding on whatever it was that mazoku do in their spare time in the middle of nowhere.   
  
She'd been thoroughly annoyed by the unprovoked attack and with the help of Mace-sama had sent Xelloss flying through a couple of trees. The little fight had continued, neither of them really hurting eachother, but the result had been some serious jawache from laughing from the both of them. Filia had come out the next day, and surprised to be pushed in the stream again, pretty much the same thing had happened.  
Their little sparring spats were becoming quite good fun, although they never stopped to actually talk to eachother. This was the first time, and Filia was actually scared now.   
  
As for Xelloss, he too was musing over exactly why he was here. The answer was simple.  
To irriate Filia, and as fun as it was, his usual antics just weren't getting the desired result anymore.  
Not that was any excuse to just leave her in peace.  
  
He'd justifed his reason for being here well to himself.  
  
'Filia makes me feel bad inside, she must go.' 


	3. I'd prefer to be insulted

Can anyone tell I'm putting this up as I go now? @_@ I've tried to space it to make it easier to read ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Filia watched her companion with distrust. He was leaning heavily on the staff he usually carried, and carefully watching the ground in case it should try to trip him up.   
  
The dragon maiden couldn't put a reason to this behaviour, unless he was trying to lure him into a false sense of security.  
  
Xellos KNEW that Filia was full of distrust. She was a little scared of him, but that was a good thing. All Xel cared for at the moment was a light meal to top up his depleting strength.  
  
It was working, but not enough. To speed things up he pretended to trip up, fall over and land on his back infront of Filia and although a bit dizzy from hitting the ground suddenly he grinned and looked up.  
  
"Oh my. What nice panties you have on today Filia-san."  
  
"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, gathering her skirt closer to her legs. "PERVERT NAMAGOMI!"  
  
"Ah! That's much better!" Xellos exclaimed jumping up then clapping his hands together. "Sankyuu Filia-san!"  
  
"For what?!" She replied, fangs bared and tail popping out.  
  
"For the view!" He replied, hastilly warping up to sit on a high tree branch and grin down at her. Filia huffed a little, then just carried on walking without the irritating mazoku.  
  
"You're better all of a sudden." She remarked as he jumped down to meet he, landing so close they were almost nose to nose.  
  
"Well, that was a nice little meal you gave me." he replied, floating up and moving closer so their noses were touching. "Your anger is simply irresistable, Fi-chan."  
  
Fi-chan didn't know how to respond to this statement. Surely it was some form of Mazoku compliment? If only Xellos' expression was easier to read! He looked serious, and maybe even slightly, confused? But still, he's a trickster Mazoku, she told herself severely, lest she actually got caught in what could potentially be a romantic (well, nearly) moment.  
  
"I think I'm addicted to it FIlia." he continued, "Why do you think I've been coming back here everyday?"  
  
"I... I... I... don't... know why." She stammered pushing Xellos away from her. "Go away. go. VANISH DAMN YOU!"  
  
He smiled at her anger, but only briefly, before following up with a look that frightened Filia more than ever, a mixture of disappointment, and even hate.  
Then he complied with her request. 


	4. A rose by anyother name...

Filia couldn't sleep that night.  
  
She tossed and turned, and eventually settled to lay still, watching the shadowy patterns cast by the moonlight through the trees dance and flicker on the ceiling.  
It was a calm quiet starry night. Beautiful. The perfect scene for the mushiest of romance stories. OR was it Filia's imagination?  
  
In reality, it was a little too quiet. No insects chirping, no sound of night creatures. Nothing.  
  
She turned towards the window. The tree's reaching branches pure black against the moonlit sky, as was the sillouette of who was watching her.  
Her heart stopped.  
  
How long today has Xelloss been following me?   
And Why?  
  
Xelloss phased out of the tree and onto the end of her bed, where he perched crosslegged.  
  
"You only had one reason for telling me to go earlier." he stated, even accused her in a lawer-like manner. "One reason, Filia-san. What is that reason?"  
  
She tried to look into his eyes to determine whether he was just trying to wind her up. However, the moonlight reflected from his hair, but the rest of his face stayed in shadow.  
  
"I think I know already." He continued, turning to face her, his face still dark, but the moonlight now reflected from stone cold Amethyst eyes, focused firmly on her face. "Just say it, let everyone know how judgemental you really are...gold dragon." The last two words he said contemptously.  
  
Great! He's just here for a midnight snack! She thought angrily. Trying to get me upset!  
  
However, she did wonder why she hadn't jumped to that conclusion imediately. Had she hoped there was some alterior motive behind his visit? Most things Xelloss did had some un-obvious reason behind them.  
Maybe he was just following up his speeach from earlier. That he likes to feed on Filia-flavoured negativity.  
  
Great! Now he'll never leave me alone.   
  
Xel's next question was softer, more concerned sound than accusing.  
  
"Are you scared of me Fi-chan."  
  
"How much longer are you going to hunt me for my temper?" She asked nervously.  
  
"I'm not." Xelloss was suddenly sitting on her chest, and he was suprisingly light. "Your anger is nice, but it leaves bitter aftertaste. It feels so much better when you laugh."  
  
"But that...." Xelloss pushed his finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"I didn't like what you said earlier at all." he carried on, Filia now detecting something she could identify as hurt in his tone. "Don't you come out into the forest to see me? or..." Now scrunching his face up in disgust. "Are you REALLY going out there to pick flowers, even though you know perfectly well that a namagomi mazoku shall come and 'annoy the hell' out of you so to speak?"   
  
"I... I didn't mean it." Filia told him, grippng his hand. "You suprised me. How should I have expected you, of all people to say something like that?"  
  
I'm just trying to pacify him so he doesn't kill me I'm just trying to pacify him so he doesn't kill me I'm just trying to pacify him.....  
  
Xelloss slid off her so he was sitting beside her now.  
"Why do you pick flowers everyday? Isn't that a pointless activity?"  
Filia sat up and looked a bit confused. It took her a few moments to work out the purpose of the question. But she got it.  
  
"Too see you, Silly!"  
  
They giggled, then it was Xelloss' turn to look confused as he asked the next question.  
"Why?"  
  
"Erm... well.... because..... uh.... well, why do you go to the forest?"  
  
"Because you're fun to be around!" he beamed back. "Your turn to answer now!"  
  
"You too...are...'fun' to be around with." She replied stiffly, actually meaning it.  
  
"Filia..." He chided.  
  
"Okay then. You're Kawaii too."  
  
Xel-kun cocked his head to one side, then playfully pushed Filia out of her bed. She jumped up and began whumping him over the head with a pillow as he settled under her blanket. Xel grabbed the sheet and wrapped Filia, pillow, and accidently himself up in it.  
The two fell about laughing at their own stupidity as they tried to wiggle their way out. 


	5. subtle difference

A free request Xelloss fanart to the first person who can guess whats wrong with the Kawaii Namagomi ^_^  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Filia fell backwards, breathless from laughter.  
Oh, what silly things can amuse two people!  
  
Xelloss laughed too, but became more subdued then without warning collasped on filia's bed.  
  
She poked him a few times the rolled him onto his back.  
"Namagomi. Namagomi! Don't play silly games like this. Namagomi! Wake up!" Xel didn't respond too hurriedly. He twitched a little then sat up groggily.  
Filia sighed in relief.  
  
"I was worried for a moment!" she exclaimed.  
  
"so was I." he muttered quietly. "Filia... "  
  
Xel-kun looked a bit shaken at what had just happened, and certainly looked very very weak.  
  
"Shhh...." She hissed. "Don't talk, just rest."   
  
Xelloss sat up on her bed watching her thoughtfully. She sat next to the mazoku, and began to try and figure out what the matter was. Before she knew it, she was protectively holding him against her.  
"We're so different from eachother." he murmmered thoughtfully, having noticed something he'd never given a thought too before.  
"How so?" Filia asked.  
  
Xelloss took her hand and placed it against his chest.   
"What's missing?"  
  
Filia concentrated hard.  
"I don't know. is it...um...oh. you don't have a heartbeat."  
  
"see what I mean now?"  
"does it matter?" She replied, pulling him back to her.   
Xelloss sighed, rolled his eyes and promptly collasped again against her. 


	6. vunerable killer?

Filia watched Xelloss for the rest of that night, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or just incredibly weak.  
  
Infact she was pretty sure that mazoku didn't sleep. Okay, she was guessing,and it was possible. Maybe.  
  
So, Xelloss had been around for all of that night, and she was actually worried about him, laying in what seemed an uneasy sleep.  
  
Sure enough, come dawn, her companion awoke, still very tired. Her first reaction was to give the seemingly vunerable mazoku a hug as her slipped out of bed.  
  
His first reaction was a little disappointing. To push her away iritatedly.  
"Don't do that."  
  
"I was worried about you." She sniffed. "Its called being concerned."  
  
The sarcasm of her words had little affect. Xelloss, blinked back at her, then tilted his head to oneside.  
"you worry about me?"  
  
"Hmph yeah." Filia said. "L-sama knows why."  
  
"She probably does." He replied, looking away and kicking the ground with his toes. "Maybe she knows why I... I..." Xel glanced up at the dragon as he trailed off.  
  
"Why you what?" Filia asked as Xelloss sat back down on the bed. "Whats wrong with you? it that it?"  
  
"No. I don't think so." he muttered. "Filia, I want to know something else, and perhaps you can answer?"  
  
"Shoot."   
  
"Why do I just want to see you, even though you annoy me as much as I annoy you?"  
  
"Don't mazoku have friends?" Filia mused.  
  
"Of course we do!" Xelloss spat indigantly.   
  
"Then what are you asking?"   
  
"Nothing. Question withdrawn." He added hastily, "Gotta go." Then vanished into nothing.  
  
(and now, ladiez and gents, and not sure in-the-middle-mazoku's ^.~ - a scene change without a fresh chapter...)  
  
Zellas took another drag, watching her minions disdainfully.   
Xelloss appeared before her, looking worse than when she last saw him.  
  
"Not feeling any better are you?" She asked, a small smile playing about her lips. Xelloss' activity duing his 'absence' , although, unbeknownst to her preist-general, he'd never been out of her sight this time, had confirmed her diagnosis.  
  
"Not really." He replied uneasily.   
  
"Want more time out?" She asked kindly. "I'm sure Filia would appreciate it. or you'd appreciate time with Filia. Whichever."  
  
"That wou..." then what she'd just said made more sense. "Umm... okay, thank you. Juu-ou sama."  
  
He warped back to Filia immediately to give her his own great big bear hug, but that just knocked the little energy he'd found back out of him. 


	7. Secrets and lies?

Xelloss waited until Filia crept out before waking from what was actually feigned sleep.   
Quickly skimming Filia's brush though his hair, he then opened the window and perched himself within the frame and looked out over the landscape. Ignoring the fact he was only half dressed and rumpled from sleep.  
  
This was actually good fun. Even if he'd been baraged by all sorts of positive feelings from Filia.   
And that was definitely what was making him weaker.  
  
Well, that and something else.   
  
Xel would be the first to admit he wasn't quite acting his usual self.   
He'd figured out a way he could make staying near Filia more bearable. Just to act a little more vunerable than he was already pretending to....  
  
"Oh!"  
Filia's sudden exclaimation startled the mazoku, and before he realised, he'd fallen from the window to the cold ground below.  
  
"Don't do that!" He yelled up at the window, in a sulky sort of angry voice. "Couldn't you have knocked or something?" he followed this statement up with a grimace that was caused by the thought - damn I sound just like Juu-ou sama!   
  
"Sorry!" Filia cried from the window, looking down to him. "I was just suprised to see you up."  
  
He warped behind her armed with that irritating smile.  
"You what?"  
"Hn?" She turned. "I said I was suprised to see you out of bed."  
  
"Well, that's what you wanted? Or did you want me to stay in bed hmm?"  
  
"Naughty Mazoku!" she excliamed, bopping him playfully on the head with mace-sama.  
"I'm not a naughty Mazoku." He replied in mock stubborness. "I'm a good mazoku - which is bad for you. or wait, a good mazoku is a bad mazoku..."  
  
"Well pick one!" She snapped, pretending to be annoyed. "Are you a good bad guy, or a bad good guy, or a bad bad guy?"  
  
"Haven't decided." He replied smoothly, pulling her by the waist so she was against him. "wherever I have a reason to be." he paused to touch his lips against hers briefly. "You tell me."  
  
Filia returned his little gesture with much more enthusiasm.   
  
Suddenly they didn't need words to communicate, and Mr Clean cut the scene ^_^ 


	8. Somewhere

When Filia woke up that morning, her new object of concern had vanished.   
She just knew he wouldn't stay. Some sort of intuiton had told her that.  
She could only wonder what goes on in a mazoku's mind when they act like that.   
What she was trying to figure out was if it actually meant anything to them.  
  
Pleasure? Or just something to do?  
Filia stretched herself and got up to go about her day.   
Albeit it a little more absent minded than usual.  
  
She even went on her usual flower picking trip.   
But, she was out there for a lot longer than usual.   
She sighed and flopped down by the stream, absently tracing circles in the water with her finger.  
  
"I guess it means nothing to you." she murmered. "Just fun to cause heartache. A good meal.What I felt is just, none of your business." Filia continued thinking, unaware a smiling Xell sat in a tree on the other side of the stream, listening to her thinking out loud. "If you were someone who understood...."  
  
"I'd be human." He whispered quietly, finishing off her thoughts. "I'd be able to stand being with you without having to upset and distress you to give me the strength to cope."  
  
"But did you enjoy it? Do you still want to be with me?" She thought aloud again.  
  
"No, but you did. That's all I needed. And when I find a way, I'll be back for you Filia...."  
  
The last thought out reply from Xelloss must have been carried on the breeze to Filia. She looked up and watched as he vanished from her sight, to who knows where and to do who knows what somewhere in the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hmm... I think That concludeth the first part of what could be a long and dragged out tale. Yes, there's more. Much more of a storyline that follows this up, but I think it'll be a seperate story. I now suggest you go and listen to 'Somewhere' the ending theme from Slayers Try, since I did when I wrote this ^_^ its sets off the mood nicely.  
Yup, I've decided to continue this in a seperate story, I guess this one is just like a prequel!  
The next one I've temporarilly names 'crystal eyes' So yeah, look out for it! 


End file.
